


Перед рассветом

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: Как всегда спасибо Bonniemary за вычитку. Ну и за то, что мы вместе переживаем даже самые темные времена)))





	Перед рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).



> Как всегда спасибо Bonniemary за вычитку. Ну и за то, что мы вместе переживаем даже самые темные времена)))

На его теле, пожалуй, слабого места не найдешь. Застать врасплох ведьмака – задача под силу редкому умельцу. Рубаке с наскока не взять и лису не подкрасться. Только ей можно. Только она среди шрамов, побочкой от которых почти всегда является нечувствительность, расползающаяся лучами от раны, может найти кожи клочок, который от ее прикосновений огнем запылает. Вот и сейчас она губами выцеловывала одной ей ведомые знаки, заставляя Геральта подвывать от беспомощности.  
Как бы ни напрягал он пресс, прикосновения ее острого язычка заставляли его дрожать так, будто он не ведьмак многоопытный, а котенок новорожденный, что лапками воздух скребёт, пока ему пузико чешут.  
– Ох, Йен, не томи, – просипел он, уже готовый забить всеми четырьмя лапищами в воздухе, только бы она сделала уже то, чем так старательно дразнила.  
– Ох, ведьмак, либо не раскрывай рта, либо ложись спать, – притворно нахмурилась Йеннифер и так нежно провела пальчиками между бедер, что он позорно застонал, накрывая лицо подушкой. А потом она скользнула языком в его пупок и наконец – наконец! – горячим дыханием стекла вниз, обхватывая его член мокрым жаром.  
«Сучка!», подумал Геральт, закатывая глаза, и боясь пошевелиться.  
– Я все слышала, – довольно мурлыкнула Йеннифэр и сжала в ладошке его яйца, предупреждая.  
– Молю о прощении, милсдарыня, – восприняв угрозу всерьез, повинился Геральт, откладывая подушку.  
Он запустил в ее кудри сразу обе пятерни, притянул к себе и поцеловал, языком выскребая из ее рта свой запах и вкус. И она отвечала, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, гладила шею, щекотала за ухом. А потом змейкой снова соскользнула вниз, позволяя ему в этот раз оставить руки в волосах.  
От первого поцелуя Геральт задохнулся на мгновение, чуть нажал на ее затылок – и остался жив.   
«Как же я тебя люблю!», – в голове на миг только эта мысль и осталась, а потому тут же столкнулась с «Глубже!», «Сильнее!», «Ещё!» и «Хочу так вечность!». Но в пояснице уже раскалилось, он держался изо всех сил, но все же не смог ничего поделать против упругих губ, верткого языка и горячего горла Йеннифэр.  
Излиться в рот она, конечно, не позволила, но Геральту было уже до свечки, что происходит. Он кончал так, будто бы до этого они не ублажили друг друга уже трижды. А Йен продолжала ласкать его рукой, сияя, будто витражная лампадка в солнечный день.  
– Я тоже, – шепнула она ему в самое ухо, заправляя взмокшие волосы за ухо, отирая его простыней. Никогда Геральту шелк не казался ещё таким колючим и грубым, как сейчас.  
А потом Йен принесла ему напиться, стёрла губами беглые капли с губ, огладила лоб и шепнула:  
– Спи...


End file.
